Structures for use on both land and/or water as security barrier systems have been previously developed. Such structures generally intend to stop intruding objects, and range from thick, solid walls blocking the object's progress to secured areas, or disabling the propelling mechanism of the object. These structures commonly exhibit noticeable shortcomings. First, these structures are often cumbersome and time-consuming to install and erect as and where desired. Second, they are difficult, or even impossible, to maintain and/or repair after they have sustained the impact of an intruding object. Third, they are often not adaptable to different needs and conditions. Fourth, the barriers and/or gates are operated manually (“man in the loop”) or employ a tug/service vessel boat, do not have any indications for barrier/gate operators and/or vessel operators as to the status of the gate (i.e., opened/closed), when/if to stand by, when/if it is safe to enter the gate, and when/if a gate is securely closed or open.
In addition, conventional barriers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. RE40,616; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,401,565; and 6,681,709; and US Pub. 2008/0105184 need to have a person/vessel on site to open and close the barrier, and/or have personnel on site to verify if the barrier has been secured properly, opened, tampered with, etc. These systems have no notification ability, or ability to signal to operators the gate is securely closed.
An improved marine barrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,920,075, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Referring now to FIGS. 1a-1b, a marine barrier 400 of the '075 patent includes two continuous pleated rows 401, 402 of first and second respective pluralities of buoyant panels 110, to form a diamond-shaped barrier. A plurality of outboard hinges 120 and a plurality of inboard hinges 420 elastically connect opposing sides of adjacent panels 110 to form the included angle “A” therebetween, to form two continuous pleated rows 401, 402, such that the hinges 120, 420 are arranged in first, second, and third substantially parallel rows 410a-c. 
The marine barrier of FIGS. 1a-1b is a vast improvement over previous barriers, at least in that it has the unique ability to collapse along its length. However, it does not have a control system to open and close the gate automatically. Also, the system is not optimized to allow for the ability to monitor the system status, including the status of any latches or other critical information, as well as notify vessel operators when it is safe to travel.
There exists a need for a marine barrier to have a control system that automatically opens and closes the gate, the ability to notify operators and navigating vessels to the status of the gate (i.e., if the gate is open, closed, partially open, or in progress of one of those processes), if the system is securely fastened, and when it is safe for vessels to transit the protected waterway.
Present indication methods disadvantageously employ personnel located locally (on site), and the use of marine radios or the equivalent to notify vessels whether the gate is safe to pass through. Systems and technologies exist that indicate; for example, safe travel for vessels when entering and existing structures such as canal locks, and navigation lights that indicate when vessels can pass through a drawbridge. However, these systems employ personnel at the canal locks or bridges that control the navigation lights and thus the flow of traffic. No technology currently employed allows the operators to know if a gate is opened or closed, if a latch is secure, or any other method of indicating a secure border except as communicated by a person on site inspecting the system.
There exists a need for a marine barrier with the ability to indicate to gate operators located remotely, in close to real time, the status of any and all latching mechanisms, and whether it is safe for marine traffic to enter the protected waterway.